¡Espero que pase pronto!
by anitacm
Summary: Ellie acababa de llegar de Nueva York y estaba yendo en autobús a la su casa en Tennessee para celebrar el cumpleaños de su abuela,cuando este sufre un accidente.Ellie se despierta junto a todas sus pertenencias en medio del bosque.Tendrá que ir junto a toda la compañía para averiguar el porqué de su llegada allí y el cómo volver a casa.(Thorinxoc)


CAPÍTULO UNO:

Ellie se encontraba esperando el autobús, en sus oídos, sus cascos naranjas, que estaban prácticamente escondidos por su pelo castaño y conectados a su iPod nano de color negro, reproducía a todo volumen "Smooth criminal" de Michael Jackson. Después de pasar unos minutos, la canción se terminó y pasó a "Mr. Blue sky" de Electric Light Orchesta. Vio su autobús acercándose a la parada donde estaba sentada así que se levantó de su asiento, acomodó su guitarra en el hombro, sacó su cartera de su mochila verde, dónde llevaba todo su equipaje y cogió el dinero necesario para pagar su billete, que entregó de inmediato al entrar al conductor, que parecía de unos 45 años y llevaba, lo que parecía el uniforme de trabajo. La camisa azul parecía que le iba a estallar por la fuerza a la que estaban sometidos los botones por mantener la camisa cerrada, dónde, entre botón y botón pelo rizado se escabullía hasta el exterior en un vano intento de escapar del horrible hedor que su propietario expulsaba. En las axilas dos manchurrones de sudor se extendían casi hasta la mitad del antebrazo provocándole arcadas a la pobre chica. En ella se encontraba un pin blanco con su nombre en negro, "Rob", que parecía que iba a ensartarse en su ojo en breve como no se quitara rápido de allí. La barba de tres días cubría la cara de "Rob" dándole un aspecto todavía más desaliñado junto con las gotas de sudor que le caían por la frente.

Después de pagar al acalorado conductor, se dirigió al final del bus, sentándose en un asiento pegado a la ventana izquierda. El olor a humanidad la azotó en el momento en el que entró en aquel autobús y sus fosas nasales le pedían a gritos que abriera la ventana, así que eso hizo.

Todo era de color azul y los asientos estaban repletos de dibujitos y palabras hechas con rotulador aparentemente permanente o rayados con cualquier tipo de objeto punzante, como _"Mike x Julie" _o "_Tonto el que lo lea"_ o cosas tontas por el estilo. Los cristales no estaban mejor, estaban bastante sucios y también contaban con dibujitos bastante obscenos. En los huecos entre asiento y asiento la basura se acumulaba, sobre todo pañuelos usados, botellas y latas de _"Coca-Cola" _y _"Red-Bull"_ y algunas todavía contaban con líquido en su interior. Unos asientos más adelante una señora anciana de pelo blancuzco se encontraba mirando la ventana, vestía con una chaqueta de franela rosa y lo que parecía un vestido blanco de estampados de flores. Ellie pensó que a lo mejor iba a visitar a sus nietos.

Justo delante de esta señora, en los asientos de la derecha, una mujer de unos 38 años, se encontraba junto a un chico que parecía su hijo, que aparentaba unos 5 años nada más. Llevaba el pelo oscuro echado para atrás con lo que parecía una gran cantidad de gomina. El chiquillo llevaba una camisa a cuadros de manga corta y unos pantaloncitos marrones que pegaban con sus pequeños mocasines del mismo color y que se encontraban tambaleándose en sus pies que no llegaban todavía al suelo. Parecía aburrido, pero, ¿cómo no estarlo a su edad y vestido de esa manera? Ellie pensó que quizá la mujer lo llevaba a alguna especie de cumpleaños o algo así y que iba obligado por ella. La que parecía su madre iba con una camiseta de tirantas azul excesivamente ceñido al cuerpo y unos pantalones vaqueros, su pelo rubio teñido se veía requemado ya por el exceso de tinte y el excesivo maquillaje hacía de la cara una máscara de colores pastosos. Un chicle se estaba moviendo de aquí para allá en su boca haciendo ruiditos y a veces una que otra pompa.

Apoyado en la barra que iba del techo hasta el suelo, justo en frente de la madre con su hijo "fiestero", un chico de entre unos 15 y 16 años, bastante delgaducho, estaba con sus cascos rojos, dónde en los laterales ponía _"Sony", _ y su iPhone de color negro con lo que parecía enviando mensajes o haciendo algo por el estilo. Su pelo grasiento de color negro le colgaba e mechones por la cara y los pulgares se movían como locos en la pantalla del móvil y Ellie pensaba que nunca se detendrían. La mochila negra de DC ya desgastada y pintarrajeada estaba colgando de su hombro izquierdo y con el traqueteo del autobús hacía que se le cayera de él obligando al muchacho a volverla a poner en su sitio. El chico paró de mover los pulgares a los minutos y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su sudadera gris, dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana de enfrente. Ellie pensó que al ser las tres y pico de la tarde el chico iba a casa después de una jornada de instituto trabajando duro, o por el contrario (y más posiblemente) haciendo el ganso.

POV Ellie:

El autobús empezó a andar, yo miraba por la ventana como pasaban los árboles, ya había pasado como media hora desde que monté en él y ahora estoy casi a mitad de camino de la granja de mi tía Mery, es pequeña y bastante antigua, ya que había pasado de generación en generación en mi familia. Pasé la mayoría de mi vida allí hasta que gradué en el instituto y me fui a Nueva York a estudiar, en la facultad de bellas artes, pero mi plan falló, así que decidí estudiar para profesora. Ya tenía mi título del conservatorio, así que podía ejercer. Ahora trabajo en un pequeño colegio en el centro de la ciudad dando clases de música a un grupo de niños de primero de secundaria. La paga no es enorme, pero me vale para vivir de manera lo suficientemente acomodada.

La razón de mi "vuelta a casa" es la celebración del cumpleaños de la abuela Rosy que cumple ya 93 años y todos mis familiares cercanos (y no tan cercanos) iban para allá a celebrarlo, cómo siempre por todo lo alto, como decía el tío Bob. Yo ya tengo todo eso muy visto la verdad, todos los años es lo mismo: música country a tope en el salón de la casa, los pequeños mocosos de mis tíos correteando de aquí para allá rompiéndolo todo a su paso y el tío Benny bailando sobre una mesa (que ya de por sí es una muy repugnante imagen) al ritmo de la música mientras que los demás aplauden como tontitos esperando a que, como siempre, la mesa ceda y deje mi tío tirado en el suelo medio-inconsciente con una guirnalda en la cara, y yo de mientras sentada bastante alejada de ellos, con un botellín de cerveza a mi lado o en los peores casos, una copa de wiski, no vaya a ser que acabe igual que ellos. Volviendo al caso, cada año me piden que vaya de Nueva York para allá a celebrar con ellos, aunque no tenga ganas. Estaba sentada en mi asiento y vi como a unos metros una camioneta venía a toda velocidad por la hierba alta, no podía ver bien quien era por la lejanía, pero sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar sino se detenía. Me levanté como un resorte de mi asiento.

-¡Pare el auto…!-sentí como el bus recibía el impacto de la camioneta en el lateral y poco a poco iba volcando hacia el lado derecho de la carretera. Todo pasó a cámara lenta: La anciana que iba a ver a sus supuestos nietos, se encontraba con los ojos desorbitados al igual que todos los demás pasajeros, que al igual que ella estaban siendo movidos por la gravedad hasta los cristales de la parte derecha, donde el niño que no quería ir al supuesto cumpleaños, estaba con los brazos arriba, como viviendo el momento, y la madre gritando como posesa ya estampada contra el cristal y con el chicle pegado a la barbilla. El adolescente que iba posiblemente a su casa, se encontraba intentando mantenerse en equilibrio con ayuda de la barra en la que se apoyaba y con la cara escondida entre sus brazos, y su mochila ya en el suelo, empezaba a girar hacia la derecha. El móvil del chico salió despedido del bolsillo de sus sudadera gris chocando con la parte baja de la pared derecha, rompiéndose en mil pedazos antes de caer cada trocito en el suelo. Yo por el contrario veía mi cara a escasos centímetros de la barra de al lado y lo evidente pasó, mi frente se estrelló contra ella y sentí el dolor que el frío material ya sucio de su uso me proporcionaba a mi frente, mis cascos naranjas se encontraban flotando alrededor de mi cuello y mi iPod seguía conectado a ellos aun estando todavía en el bolsillo de mi falda de topos blancos. Y entonces no sentí nada más.

POV Normal:

La luz le daba en los ojos, obligándolos a abrirlos. Los orbes castaños se estremecieron ante la repentina luz solar que les azotó, haciendo que estas se cerraran y abrieran para acostumbrarse a la luz. Ellie volvió a abrirlos, para visualizar su alrededor. Ella se esperaba que estuviera en medio del accidente, dentro del autobús o en una camilla de hospital, o incluso muerta, pero no, estaba en otro sitio. No estaba junto a la anciana que iba de visita, ni con la madre ni el niño aburrido, ni siquiera con aquel adolescente víctima de las novedades tecnológicas. No, estaba en un claro en lo que parecía dentro de un bosque, todo lo contrario a donde estaba; a lo mejor ya estaba muerta y ahora se encontraba en el cielo o que estuviera inconsciente y estuviera soñando. _Cualquiera de los dos me sirve, _se dijo en la cabeza. Desechó la idea de estar muerta o de que fuera un sueño, todo era demasiado real…mejor dicho, lo sentía todo como si de verdad estuviera allí. Entonces la pregunta era ¿dónde demonios estoy? Y ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? Miró a sus lados y vio su mochila y guitarra no muy lejos de ella. Se acercó a ambas cosas y se las colocó en los hombros levantándose del suelo acolchado con hierba y hojas secas. Se acordó de su iPod y cascos, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su falda y sacó el primero y lo encendió, funcionaba a la perfección. Luego cogió sus cascos que estaban colgando en su cuello, como siempre, y los probó: funcionaban. Sintió que una pequeñísima parte dentro de ella pegó un gritito de alegría, en su cara se plasmó una pequeña sonrisa y notó que su labio inferior estaba roto y sangrando. Se tocó la zona dañada suavemente con el dedo índice de la mano derecha, se miró el dedo que estaba manchado un poco de sangre y se chupó el labio inferior quitándole el exceso de sangre. De uno de los bolsillos de su mochila verde sacó un paquetito de pañuelitos rosas del que cogió uno para limpiarse el dedo y el labio. Cuando hubo terminado con él, lo metió junto al paquetito dentro del bolsillo. Cuando hubo terminado de guardarlo, miró a su alrededor: se encontraba en un claro de lo que parecía un bosque y volvió a su mente la posibilidad de estar muerta, pero la volvió a sacar de la cabeza. Se acomodó bien sus cosas en los hombros y empezó a caminar hacia el interior del bosque, a lo mejor encontraba a alguien que le dijera en donde se encontraba.

Llevaba ya como una hora andando y no encontraba ningún signo de vida inteligente por ninguna parte. Sintió su estómago gruñirle pidiéndole a gritos algo de comer y se acordó de un bocata que llevaba en la mochila. Se sentó en el suelo a los pies de un árbol para descansar un poco a la sombra y sacó el bocadillo. Este estaba envuelto en papel de cocina, cuando fue a prepararlo en la mañana no encontraba otra cosa en la cocina así que cogió algo que por lo menos no lo estropeara. Desenvolvió el bocadillo y empezó a comérselo. Estaba rico, pero como no estarlo si era de "_Nutella_". Una vez terminado cogió un pañuelo y se limpió con él los restos de chocolate de la cara y lo guardo junto al otro que estaba ensangrentado. Me acomodé en el sitio e intenté descansar un poco pero a las puñeteras raíces no les da la gana de dejar de molestar. Lo que me faltaba: Después de un accidente de autobús por culpa de un degenerado con su camioneta(o más bien chatarra) me despierto en el puñetero bosque de _Robin Hood_ y ahora que intento descansar después de horas buscando un mísero rastro de civilización sin resultado alguno, el puñetero árbol se cree que es el árbol parlante de _Pocahontas. _¡Joder!, ¿¡es que no me va a pasar nada normal hoy o qué!?¡Piensa Elisabeth, que para algo tienes el cerebro! Mi cabeza esta echa un desastre y lo único que puedo decir es que ¡espero que pase pronto!


End file.
